


The Virgin Zoro

by anniewrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Virgin!Zoro, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewrites/pseuds/anniewrites
Summary: Zoro is a virgin, somehow, this is news to Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	The Virgin Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro and Sanji are definitely one of my favorite pairings. And I love virginity tropes, so here we are. I took a quick break from other stories to wrap this up! Something quick to satisfy my Zoro/Sanji cravings.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sanji spoke softly, out of breath from the heavy makeout session that seems to be heading quickly to more naked activities. The two stood hidden in a storage closet on the ship, eager to relieve their sexual tension. 

Zoro pulled away and rolled his eyes at his lover’s comment. “I told you to quit asking me that Cook.” To prove his point, Zoro removed his shirt and pants, standing confidently in his underwear. 

“Alright, alright.” Sanji followed Zoro’s example and stripped down to his boxers. “I just know you haven’t done this with a guy before, so I just wanted to make sure.”

Zoro shifted where he stood. “Well...”

“’Well’?” Sanji walked up to Zoro and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “What do you mean ‘well’?”

Zoro leaned into Sanji’s embrace, simultaneously avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “It’s that not important. Don’t go making a big deal of this or something.”

“Don’t make a big deal out of what? What the hell are you talking about Marimo?” Now this was suspicious. Sanji stepped away from Zoro to clearly understand what exactly was going on in his green-haired partner’s head. 

“This is a first for me.”

Confused, Sanji scoffed. “First? I know, that’s exactly what I just said idiot.”

“You’re not listening.” Zoro rubbed the back of his head, frustrated at the misunderstanding. How many times does he have to say this? It is embarrassing. “This. Is. A. First.”

“A first...? You mean first _ever_? With anyone!?” Sanji screeched. 

Zoro rolled his eyes at the dramatic behavior in front of him. “That’s what first means.” Sanji smacked Zoro on the head. “Ow! What the hell!?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin!” For years at sea as a bounty hunter and a pirate, Zoro never did the deed? Not once? How is that even possible? Zoro is hot, like stupid hot. The kind of hot that makes a straight man gay for a night. But he’s never had sex with anyone?

“I just did!”

“I mean why didn’t you tell me _before_ we are about to fuck in a damn closet.” Sanji rubbed his face, trying to calm his irritation. “This is not how your first should go.” 

“What the hell are you even saying, Cook? It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Losing your virginity should be better than a quick fuck in a storage closet on a ship.”

Zoro rolled his eyes. He definitely should have kept his mouth shut. “Being the first guy I’m with didn’t make you care enough to not have a quick fuck in a storage closet.” Zoro childishly mimicked Sanji’s words.

“Because being a complete virgin is totally different, dumbass.” Sanji scoffed. “I refuse to deflower anyone in such savage conditions.”

“Hey, no one is being _deflowered_. I’m a man dammit.”

“How little experience are we talking here?” Zoro flushed bright red at Sanji’s question. “Blowjob?” After being responded with silence, Sanji continued to sputter out sexual actions. “Handjob? Another person giving you an orgasm? _Anything_!?”

With a red face, Zoro crossed his arms. “I get it. I don’t know shit. You want to keep rubbing it in?” The swordsman sighed, he did not intend on explaining himself. “I never saw the need, okay! I never cared about any of that until now.”

Sanji was touched at the sentiment. It was sweet to know that he was the one to activate Zoro’s sexual desires. But, no matter how much it warmed Sanji’s heart to hear that, he couldn’t call himself a gentleman if he went through with this. “No, this isn’t happening here. I will set something else up for us.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This is why I didn’t say anything in the first place. I knew you would make it a big deal.”

“Because it is a big deal! I am your boyfriend! I want to do this right for you. I will let you know when and where to be.”

“Sanji. Are you really going to leave me standing here like this?” Zoro pointed to the very noticeable erection in his boxers. Hoping he can seduce his way back to where they left off.

“Finish yourself off.” The cook began to redress, already thinking of potential romantic activities the couple could partake in. “I’m going to go plan.”


End file.
